Act Three: Evil voices
by abtacha
Summary: Sequel to ‘Heaven and hell’: There is a dark side in every soul… Nami and Robin have to learn that truth after they are cast away on a lonely island.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Evil voices' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Evil voices' in any commercial way.

o

o

Author's note1: Sorry that it took so long, but I was really busy in the last months.

Author's note2: I've set the story between the Lost-Memory-fillers and the Aokiji-episodes.

Author's note3: I gave M for strong language, violence and other mature contents (**M means more for me than sexual content.**).

Author's note4: Because I don't find a 'dependably' (sorry for the word ;-)) beta, I publish this story uncorrected.

o

Please review!

o

o

Act One (Exposition): Bitter lemon(s)

Interlude: Three days

Act Two (Conflict): Heaven and hell

Act Three (Crisis): **Evil voices**

Act Four (pseudo solution): ?

Interlude: ?

Act Five (solution): ?

Epilogue: ?

o

o

o

o

Act Three: Evil voices

o

o

Chapter1

o

o

Robin opened her eyes cautiously and sighed in pain. A cruel headache pounded in her head and told her that she hadn't dreamt what had happened in the last night.

She tried to sit up, but the headache grew when she raised her head and so she lay down again in the sand.

She tried to remember, tried to put together the parts of the puzzle: The hurricane yesterday night had almost brought Nami's skills to a limit and it had almost sunken the Going-Merry. The small caravel had danced in the waves like a feather on a sharp knife – only Nami's incomparable abilities saved the ship. But when the storm had been almost over, Robin…

… had felt off the sails where she had worked and landed into the ocean. She could remember that one of the last waves had hit the ship and Robin hadn't been cautious enough in the end. She hadn't had a chance against the strength of the water and the last thing the archeologist could remember were Nami's hands which pulled her to the surface of the ocean. Then the next wave engulfed them and she lost her consciousness.

And now she was here.

She raised her head again, fought down the dizziness and the nausea and saw that she lay under a palm tree, a few steps away from the water. Somebody had dragged her into the shadow of the tree and Robin saw a track of bare feet heading inland. She smiled: So wherever they were, Nami had saved the day and had brought them to this land.

She tried to rise, tried to sit up, but after a while she flopped to the ground again and moaned in pain. No. It was too early to try such stupid things.

Better she would lie on the sand and wait for her lover.

Robin closed her eyes, sighed. Hm, what had happened to the Going-Merry and to the boys? The storm had slackened when she fell overboard... Even the boys could handle such a problem. They would search and find them, Robin was sure.

Suddenly she heard steps, looked to the side and her traits turned into a happy smile: She saw Nami who walked back towards her with wood, fruits and one or two dead animals in her hands. Robin grinned: She had appreciated another dinner, but this special 'barbecue', combined with fruits, was better than nothing.

"Hey Nami," the archeologist said with a croaky voice when the navigator stood a few steps in front of her.

"Don't speak. You're still too weak," Nami told and knelt down to Robin, placing the food at her side and pushed her back to the ground softly.

Nami smiled at her, "So you're awake, hm?"

"Wh… where…?"

"I told you: Don't speak!" the orange haired woman said and crossed her arms. Then she sighed, "Eh, yeah, to answer your question, I don't know where we are exactly. It was pure luck that the waves washed us at this island… And if you can walk again, I lead you to a nearby spring."

"I can walk."

Nami rolled her eyes, "You can walk when I tell you that you can walk!" She stopped, sighed and sat down next to the archeologist, "Damn, to fall in the water in the middle of a storm is one of the most stupid things I can imagine, even for a person who hasn't eaten from the devil fruits… even for a person who can swim… please don't do it again!"

Robin looked at her and then she blinked, "Do you want to tell me that you would miss me when I would be drowned?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, because I don't let you be drowned. And so I don't have the problem to miss you because you'll always be with me."

"And if a marine will shoot me one day?"

Nami bent forward, "Then I'll catch the bullet with my body, jewel."

"You're a cruel woman. If you die, I will be alone and will miss you."

"That's because you won't allow me to die, strange black haired woman."

Robin smiled, snuggled at Nami's side and whispered, "Let's talk about another subject. This is too morbid for the morning."

"Morning? It's the middle of the day."

"For me it's morning. I woke up a few minutes ago."

"That's because you slept almost the complete day."

Robin smiled, "Yes. And you guarded over me."

Nami bent down to her and kissed her on her forehead, "Yes, I did. And I still do."

A cloud drifted over them and the archeologist sighed, "Do you think, they find us?"

"Sure. At least I advise this to Luffy. I don't want to eat grilled frogs for the rest of my life." Nami grinned from one ear to the other, but after a moment she got serious, "Hm, I hope they find us before another ship finds us. It could be possible that the marine or other pirates catch us… And I really wouldn't like it."

"Don't be afraid," Robin said and sat up. She ignored the dizziness, tried to fight it and turned to Nami, "In a few hours I will be fine again and I'm sure that I can stop every scoundrel whoever comes to frighten you."

"Hm, perhaps, but we can't be sure… Don't misunderstand me: I know that you're a good fighter… besides, I can handle problems, too… but we don't know who's out there."

"Yes… but promise me that you do everything that we were found."

"What do you mean?"

"Fire in the night, smoke in the day for example."

Nami rolled her eyes, "What if the marine finds us before Luffy finds us?"

"We take the marines as prisoners and sail away," Robin grinned, but after a moment she told seriously, "I know what you're afraid of, believe me. But if we don't make everything possible, it could end in a disaster."

"Hm, do you think?"

Robin nodded and Nami sighed, "All right, we try it, but if anything goes wrong, remember that I warned you. And now, please wait here. I have to heading inside again and to catch more to eat for the eh… dinner."

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Evil voices' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Evil voices' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter2

o

o

Nami made her path through the trees of the jungle.

She had told Robin to stay at the beach. Although the condition of the black haired woman was better, Nami didn't want that the archeologist overdid it: The navigator was sure that she was weakened intensively. Tomorrow she would allow her to walk, but in the next hours, Robin would do what Nami told.

Suddenly she shook her head. It was a miracle that they were alive. The hurricane really had been horrible and Nami knew that it was pure luck to survive in the water while a storm was going on. The power of the ocean was strong enough to crush everyone, especially guys like Luffy, Chopper or Robin who weren't able to swim.

The navigator sighed, walked on. She had to find more to eat, to hunt more small animals and to search for more fruits. She didn't know how long they would be here… Of course, she had told Robin that Luffy would find them in the next days, but the situation was more difficult: After Robin had lost her consciousness, the intensity of the storm had grown again and the last time when the navigator had looked to the Going-Merry she had seen that the ship was thrown up and down. They couldn't be sure that the boys had survived it without a navigator. And even if they were OK, there was another problem: This island wasn't on one of Nami's maps.

Ah, whatever. They would wait and see. And, by the way, there were worse things like to be alone with Robin on an unknown island, she thought with a grin.

o

Nothing indicated that a storm had swept over the GrandLine. The sea was calm and the sky over her was torn by rare clouds, but as a whole it was sunny and clear.

Her relationship to Nami had been better since Skypia and the voice in her head – the voice of the evil Robin – had been silenced. Perhaps it was because of the fact that the two had grown together in the fight against the wrong god like never before: They had almost died and since then they had understood that there were more things in life than to ride about annoying problems. It wasn't so problematic that Robin wasn't open-hearted or that Nami was too impulsive: The only important thing was their love and every time when the old problems came up again, they remembered their love and cooled down.

It wasn't good at all, because they disregarded these things and Robin knew that it could lead to new problems… but she didn't want to argue with Nami again. Their almost-crash in Skypia had showed her that she needed Nami more than everything and she was sure that the navigator felt the same.

The raven haired woman smiled: Yes, Nami felt the same. Nami loved her in the same way, Robin did.

'_At least you think so.'_

'_Shut up! Haven't I told you that I don't want to hear you again?!'_

'_I'm a part of you and as long as there's darkness in you, I won't leave you.'_

"Huhu! Robin!"

The archeologist looked up and saw Nami coming back and felt as the darkness in her heart withdrew when the navigator came in sight.

'_Yes, Nami. I need you to defeat the Dark Robin.'_

"Hey Nami!" Robin answered with a smile, stood up and made a few steps to her. Nami walked on faster and when she reached Robin she sighed, "I told you not to move."

"I know."

"And why do you do it?? Hey, it's dangerous!"

"I'm really better now."

"You can't know it. Chopper could know, but you aren't Chopper," she told and led Robin back to the palm tree.

She sat down, placed the wood and the things she had found to eat next to her and looked to her, "Besides, what is the problem with sitting under a palm tree?"

Robin smiled, but ignored the comment, "Have you brought the wood for a fire?"

"Yes," the navigator nodded and pointed to the things she had brought with her, "Do you really think, we should do it?"

"Yes. We don't have a choice."

"Hm. Perhaps you're right."

The archeologist grinned and looked to the side. She saw four eggs, one bird and red berries. Suddenly Nami saw that the archeologist eyed their 'dinner' and cleared her throat, "I will go fishing for the rest of the day. Perhaps I'll catch something that tastes good… And eat some of the berries: They are really good."  
"Hm, I don't know them."

"I don't know them, too. But the berries tasted so wonderful… And I felt so wonderful after I ate some of them."

Robin stared at her lover, "You're eating berries although you don't know them? That's madness."

"Hm?"

"What if they are poisonously?"

"I'm still alive, so don't be afraid."

"That's not the point!"

"Ah, come on. You told before that we have to take risks."

"It's a difference if we make fire or if you eat unknown fruits without a doctor in sight."

Nami looked at her in irritation and crossed her arms, "Whatever… Hm, well I'll go fishing."

"Wait for a moment."

"Yeah?"

"Eh… hm…" Robin looked at her and smiled unsure, "If the berries are toxic…"

Nami sighed, "…then I'll die a cruel death because I've eaten too much of them."

"And don't you think, we should 'use' the time that is left for you?"

"Eh?"

Robin grinned, "If the berries are toxic, we should make _things_ before the poison kills you."

Silence.

Nami began to grin widely and snuggled at Robin's side, "Sometimes you're really… dirty, jewel."

o

Nami sat on a rock about a mile away and fished.

The sun set in the horizon and Robin was bored: The navigator had forced her to rest the complete day. The problem was that she was all right and that she hadn't anything to read. And she hated boredom. Perhaps… No. Nami was strict in such things and before she was sure that Robin REALLY was fit, it made no sense to talk to her about that.

Then she looked up in the sky. She could already see one or two stars… The night would start soon and Robin really looked forward to the meal. Nami wanted to eat later this day when the night had fallen.

Would Luffy find them? Although the fire lightened the night, it wasn't sure if the crew would see it. And what happened if Nami's fears came true and another crew found them?

She sighed, reached for the berries at her side and ate a few. Nami was right: The berries really tasted well.

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Evil voices' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Evil voices' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter3-1

o

o

"I'm back, jewel," Nami said happily and placed four fishes next to Robin. The navigator smiled, put the fish on a stick and held it over the campfire. Then she looked to Robin, "I'm fucking hungry!"

Robin grinned, "I would say it in another way, but I know what you try to say."

Nami lent back on Robin's side and looked into her eyes, "Do you know that this situation has a special magic… if you ask me," she whispered.

The archeologist nodded, "Yes… although we're here alone, lost and wonder if someone finds us, it's one of the most romantic moments I ever was in."

"You're incurable, jewel? Even in such a situation you use your logic."

"Hm?"

"Come on: Lay back, relax and enjoy the moment."

Nami pushed her to the ground softly, bent to her ear and whispered, "If Luffy would come right in this moment, I think I would kill him." Then she kissed Robin's forehead, glided down at her body, kissed down the arms of her lover and then Robin's navel.

The raven haired woman smiled, closed her eyes, enjoyed… but suddenly she forced herself to straighten up and pushed Nami away from her, "Na… mi, we… have to eat the fish and to rest. We don't know what the next day will bring and it would be better if we eat anything."

"Don't talk nonsense, jewel."

"Nami, I'm hungry!"

The navigator giggled, "I'm hungry, too. And you're the snack!"

Robin rolled her eyes and pushed her away, this time harder, "I told you, I don't want."

The navigator stared at her for a moment, and then she sat next to the black haired woman without a word and continued to hold the fish over the fire.

After a moment Robin sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, but I think I'm right in this point."

"Yeah, You're the great ex-assassin who had seen everything in this world. You're soooo experienced and you're always right!"

"Eh, Nami, what's up? Come on, don't be in a huff."

"Why I shouldn't be?" She stared at Robin, put her hand in the pocket and took a few of the berries out of it, ate it and hissed, "Damn, you're so arrogant! Just because you think you have seen bad things. Do you think, you're the only one who has suffered?? I was enslaved by fishmen for EIGHT years. And the same fishmen had killed my mother! Believe me: I know what it means to suffer!"

Robin stared at the berries, "How long do you already eat these berries?"

"Don't distract!"

"Nami, I think it's important."

The navigator rolled her eyes, "The last time I have eaten a berry had been this morning!"

"But…"

"What?"

Robin hesitated and after a moment she said, "You're right: I'm arrogant and you're right."

"Don't think that I forgive you just because you back down!" she shouted and stormed away. Robin sighed, took one of the berries in her pocket and ate it. She was sure that the berries would change their personalities in any way. Fortunately she hadn't eaten such a fruit since the morning.

o

The full moon mirrored in the sea. It was a wonderful night, starlit, balmy and full of energy…

And Robin was a dog manger.

A very big dog in the manger. Why doesn't she want to be with Nami? This night was made for them…

'_Did she reject me because she doesn't like me? Is there another one in Robin's heart? Hm, no! But… there isn't another source of pleasure here. If she rejects me, it must mean that she wants another one!'_

Nami closed her eyes, concentrated on the moment and shook her head. No. Her thoughts were nonsense. Robin wouldn't betray her. Never! She opened her pocket and ate one more berry. When she felt that there weren't more of the fruits she stood up and followed the path inside the island…

'_It's good that Robin don't know where I found it. She would claim them as their own and wouldn't allow me to take them.'  
_She shook her head again. How could Robin think that the berries had anything to do with their situation? She had eaten the last berry this morning. Nami sighed. Perhaps she should get some more of them. They really had tasted wonderful.

Suddenly she stopped and looked around.

'_What… Where I am? Why I'm heading inside??'_

Nami shook herself, forgot her thoughts and followed the path. She began to forget the reason why she walked inside in the middle of the night, but it seemed to be unimportant. There was just one important thing: To follow the path.

'_And that Robin doesn't get the berries. Yeah. Robin may not hide it from us, Robin will rob them and she won't allow that I can eat it. She wants them to have just for herself… Robin's a bad person.'_

She stopped again, thought to her ridiculous agreement with the archeologist. She should go to her immediately and reconcile with her. If Robin didn't want to be with Nami this night, it was all right. She would accept it.

Then she walked on, followed the call of the drug she was addicted to and forgot her good memories about Robin.

o

'_I should follow her. She was quite strange… Perhaps it has to do something with these berries.'_

Robin sighed and stood up.

After a moment she put her hand in her pocket… and started. Damn! There weren't more berries. She had eaten the last on the ones she had got from Nami…

'_Nami! I knew it! You don't want to give me more. You want to forbid me to enjoy!'_

A wave of burning hate swept over her face and her traits hardened. She hesitated, looked inside her and in a lonely corner of her soul she could hear the amused laugh of a dark voice.

'_I told you this would happen! She doesn't allow you to be the person you want to be.'_

'_Shut up! I need your help. We must catch her!'_

'_We? If I help you, you will do what I tell you.'_

Silence.

'_What is??'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_You just have to do what you did all the times with jerks like her if they stand in their way: Kill her! She makes you soft and weak and she's standing between us. You must kill her to find you path again.'_

Silence again.

'_Hm?'_

'_I… I'll do it – if she really stands between me and my destination.'_

Robin smiled evilly and focused on Nami's footsteps. Her eyes had got used to the night in the last hours and she saw Nami's footprint in the ground. To follow her was a quite easy job for the former assassin: To find her victims had been an important point in her last job. Robin herself began to melt with the shadows and to use the landscape for cover. And she began to minimize the sounds she made.

Then she grinned maliciously: The times when she had ignored her dark part were over. The old Robin was here again!

o

o

Chapter3-2

o

o

It still was there.

Nami sighed in deep relief and smiled at the bush. A pleasant feeling appeared in her chest when she saw the berries at its branches.

"I'm here again and nobody will get you! I promise!" she whispered and after a moment she giggled strangely and forgot the world around her. It wasn't important if someone found them or if they would stay here forever. The only important thing was that she was near the bush.

After a moment she looked up to the stars… She had to give Robin a few berries. To take all for herself was wrong.

'_Why?'_

'_Because it's impolite to don't give it her.'_

'_Impolite??'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Damn, we're fighting Nico Robin, a deadly assassin!'_

'_She's our friend.'_

'_She doesn't want to tell what's going inside her. She has secrets. She doesn't want to be a friend. She's still a murderer.'_

'_Don't believe you.'_

'_Trust me: She's following us. And when she's here, then she will have the berries, our new treasure.'  
'Hm, do ya think?'  
'Yes. She wants to take them away.'_

She shook her head. Damn, what was going inside her? This new side, this darkness inside her grew stronger and stronger with every minute. Before she came on this island, she loved Robin, now she wanted to fight… and to kill her. Anything was completely wrong here, but she didn't know what it was… Could it be that it really depended with the berries?

'_No!'  
'Why not?'_

'_These fruits give you the opportunity to see right: They show you that Robin uses the crew and that she's secluded. You're nothing more than a playbunny for her. In her eyes you're not worth to know her feelings!'  
'Don't believe ya!'  
'Let's wait and see…'_

A person behind her cleared her throat and said in a frosty tone, "Hello Nami."

The navigator whirled around and narrowed her eyes, "Oh Robin…"

The former assassin smiled gently and bowed to her, "It's good to know that nothing bad had happened to you, dear Nami…"

"I feel in the same way for you," Nami told with an evil smile.

Robin nodded and pointed at the bush behind Nami, "And this is the place where you get the berries?"

Nami tightened.

'_I told you that she's here to__ steal the berries. She's not here because of you.'_

'_Shut up!'  
_"Hm?" Nami crossed her arms, "Yes, this is the place."

"And the bush behind you…"

"Perhaps."

"Can I see it?"

Nami hesitated, "Why?"

"Why not? We're friends and as your friend I say you that you won't regret it if you show it."

"Perhaps," the navigator whispered in a very low tone, but made a step to the side.

'_What do you do?! Why do you allow her to see our berries?__ She's already so powerful and now she wants to have all what makes you special!'_

The other voice in her head needed a few moments until it answered… and for Nami it seemed that this voice was somehow faint and fearful, _'Nothing bad had happened. She wants to see it, that's all.'_

But Nami knew that her other side, the dark voice, distrusted Robin and Nami felt that this part of her personality, her jealousy and the fear to lose valuable things hated the archeologist.

o

Robin made a step forward, eyed her skeptically and felt deep relief when she reached the bush.

'_Hey, I told you that she won't stay in our way!'_

The archeologist smiled when she realized that her dark side wasn't right, that Nami was willingly to show her the bush.

'_There's no need fight Nami. Nami's our friend. We can trust her.'_

'_Don't be too sure.'_

"Can I have one or two berries?" the archeologist asked suddenly. She didn't want to ask it… but she couldn't stop that the words came from her lips.

Nami tightened and stared at her like at a deadly enemy. She shook her body, heard her dark side laughing in amusement and realized that it had been right… that Robin wanted to rob Nami and that Robin was a bad person.

"Eh… sorry no!" Nami hissed.

Robin looked at her in surprise and felt as her heart fell in a dark deep hole. And suddenly she heard a mad giggle, _'I told you… I told you!'_

Robin tightened and looked at Nami, "Why can't I have berries? I want to have them."

"Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because they aren't good for you. Yes, these berries are dangerous."

"Hm… And why do you eat them?"

"I can handle them."

Robin stared at her, "You are… a damn liar!"

The eyes of the navigator flashed in anger and she hissed, "I know what you want. You want to take them away from me!"

"Yes. They aren't good for you."

"I won't allow that."

Robin giggled evilly, "I didn't ask if you allow it. I told that I want to take them and I will do it!"

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Evil voices' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Evil voices' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter4

o

o

Nami crossed her arms, "I'm still between you and the berries.

Her opponent raised her eyebrow, moved her hands and activated her devil powers. Two hands shot from Nami's back immediately and hold the navigator.

"Tell me one reason why I should let you live," the assassin hissed and bend forward to Nami's ears.

"I… I…" the navigator began angrily and Robin grinned, "Stupid woman. You don't have a chance against me… but don't be afraid: I won't kill you. Those actions are behind me, whatever the voices in my head tell me …"

It happened fast.

Robin wasn't concentrated enough and the hands disappeared. The navigator had learnt in her past that she just could defeat strong enemies when she didn't waste time, was one step faster than Robin.

She took her staff and attacked without hesitation.

'_Robin wants to take our berries away! Don't have mercy with her.'_

She would… yes, she would stop Robin at any costs!

o

The assassin screamed in pain when the navigator rammed the staff in her belly. She got down, sighed for a moment and her eyes widened. The pain was almost overwhelming… Nami had hit the archeologist with all her power.

'_I told you… She doesn't love you. She wants to see you dead.'_

Robin sank on her knees and fought against the dizziness in her mind… when she realized that Nami was behind her.

She started, felt the blade of the sharp knife at her throat and heard as the younger woman whispered, "You'll never get those berries!"

It was a moment too long. Robin's hand took the blade of the knife and enclosed it. After a second she flung it away with a loud scream. She thundered her elbow in the left side of the surprised Nami and jumped to the bush…

Nami stared at her, "You! Go away from the bush! GO AWAY!"

The raven haired woman ignored the pain from her dissected hand and shouted angrily, "Is that all what you think at??"

Nami activated her clima-staff without hesitation and looked at the other woman, "I tell you again, useless bitch: Go away!!"

Robin didn't move and ignored her words…

Suddenly something happened.

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief. She really did it…

The archeologist jumped aside and could see as the lightings of the thunderstorm headed down and burned down the bush.

Robin needed a moment… but then she shouted in pure anger, "You! What have you done?! You monster!"

The navigator narrowed her eyes and whispered dangerously, "You forced me to do this."

Silence.

"You will pay for this," Robin hissed.

She crossed her arms… and prepared to say words, prepared to break Nami's neck with her devil fruits. But the navigator reacted too fast and hit Robin again with her staff. Robin sighed, lurched back and started… She hasn't seen that she reached the edge of the cliff. She managed to stop… and looked to Nami again. Suddenly the orange haired woman smiled evilly and attacked again: The staff pushed Robin one more step back… She tried to keep her balance, but her feet didn't found the ground: She staggered a moment, stared at Nami with an unbelieving look in her eyes and fell.

Nami heard her screaming, made one step forward a watched over the edge. There was no Robin, but she also couldn't see no place where she had found protection from falling down to death. She smiled. Robin had get w hat she had deserved The archeologist had forced her to burn the fruits… her new treasure.

Nami smiled evilly again. Her former lover laid there anywhere… crushed to death.

With a grin on her face she went back to the beach to sleep.

o

o

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Evil voices' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Evil voices' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter5

o

o

She woke with strong headache and sighed heavily after a moment. But the pain hit her again with all its power, forced her to moan strongly. Nami felt as if her head would explode and as if her brain would turn around in her head. She looked to her sides, first at her right, then at her left and… straightened up immediately, despite of the headache.

Her breath went faster and more nervous.

And she began to realize that there weren't any of the berries around her.

She grumbled, narrowed her eyes, "Damn! I have to go to the bush…"

Suddenly her face got pale and she remembered, what had happened in the last night. The veil of the dizziness lifted and she began to run. No! It couldn't be that the fruits have been burnt. She ran faster, couldn't believe it. It was a disaster. If she couldn't find a new bush, it was over, it really was over. Her new treasure… The only reason to live… It couldn't be t rue that it was destroyed. Her headache pounded like a drum in her brain and she knew that only new berries could solve that problem. Without hesitation she stood up and made her way inside the island.

o

The only reason the fall hadn't kill Robin had been her fast presence of mind. She had been able to use her devil fruit powers and hung herself on a rock beneath the slope. When she hang there she needed a moment to cool down. Nami really had done it! The archeologist couldn't believe it! She really had burnt the fruits… The navigator would pay for that. Yeah! Robin would make her bleed… And of course she wouldn't make it fast, she would torture her to death, slowly and merciless, as she had learned it in her former days with Crocodile. She knew some terrible ways to make a captive cry and scream and to force them to tell everything she wanted to hear. She had never thought that she would use those 'abilities' again… But suddenly she grinned evilly. It would be good for her to do it. In the last months, she had become weak and soft: That wasn't good. She was Nico Robin, the devil's child, a shadow in dawning, an assassin. She killed and tortured for money and she had no mercy to weaker ones. She used her guardians and never was loved. If she became weak and soft, this would be her end.

'_No. Luffy will protect you and Nami will love you forever.'_

'_Shut up, stupid girlie! You're alone! As always.'_

'_But…'_

'_My, my… can't you see it? Your 'lover' tried to kill you with one of her demonic thunderstorms. And Luffy wasn't able to protect you in a ridiculous storm.'_

'_But…'_

' _What are you trying to say?! They have left you… as everyone before.'_

'_B…'_

'_If you ask me, you should give me control from here on. If we follow your way, the only effect is to be killed.'_

'_Perhaps… you're right. It leads to nothing to play the nice Robin.'_

She used her powers to reach the edge and looked around. No Nami. No bush. Her breath went faster and she grabbed in her pocket and started.

The shockwave ran through her body like the fire through a burning body as she realized that she hadn't one berry. The hate in her heart exploded, but suddenly she smiled demonically: Yes, she would search for new berries right now. .. and here and yes, she would await Nami there… Time to end the game there.

o

She missed the jungle for the trees. There weren't ways or paths, just trees, brushwood, dirt and animals.

Sometimes Nami wondered why she loved it to be here. It was hot, sticky and all together she didn't like it to make her bare feet dirty and wet… But there was something here: It was an atmosphere that gave her the feeling to be wild and free and she really loved that.

She crossed the way of some wild pigs, snakes, spiders and a jaguar, but fortunately all the animals were … completely over-fed. In a normal case she would smile about that, but today she accepted it without any sign. Her thought circled around her treasure, around the berries, that had given her the greatest feeling she had ever had known.

Nami's thoughts wandered to Robin and her eyes were narrowing. She shook her head, sighed and ignored the wish to cut off her hands and feet.

Then the navigator started and sighed in agony. The headache came back in a hard wave and made her holding at a tree. She fought it down, grumbled like a hurted animal and decided to destroy Robin for her actions that forced Nami to burn the bush, if the black haired woman was still alive. She wouldn't kill her… she would completely destroy her and left her back in the loneliness of this island…

Abruptly anything shone through the trees and Nami fastened her steps… and smiled: She had been right, the red color of the berries shone through the trees. Suddenly she stopped and looked around… Hm, no danger, no Robin.

Nami smiled, made a step out of the jungle… as hands shot of the trees. Then she lost her consciousness.

o

Robin sat in the shadow and looked at the navigator with her orange hair.

'_Perhaps we should give her a second chance.'_

'_No. She wanted to make us weak and to kill us. No more chance.'_

'_Hm, perhaps you're right. So shall we torture her to death?'_

'_Sure. She gets what she deserves.'_

Suddenly Nami sighed slowly and quietly. She woke up… and pulled at the bonds, Robin has made around Nami's hands and feet, as the archeologist grinned and ate a berry right before Nami's eyes.

The navigator stared at her and Robin grinned again, "Oh believe me, it's wonderful to eat it after a so long period… You should try it… Hm, you don't want? … Whatever. But I'm sure the fire in your belly must be cruel. Perhaps you should beg for a berry?"

Nami didn't say a word and the older woman grinned like a monster, "I wanted to torture you, but to see you like this is better – to know that the pain in your body gets fierce… Hm, I think, there's no need to break your bones or something like that. I just sit here and look at you, while you're suffering… Yes, I think, that might be a nice idea."

Robin stopped, sat down before the orange haired woman and ate one more berry. Nami closed her eyes, swallowed down the anger and felt as a hot, painful wave shot through her body and made her rear up. She sighed in pain, felt another wave come and knew that she couldn't stand the pain again. She forgot all the intentions to don't beg for anything and cried, "Robin, please… give me one. Just one!"

The archeologist smiled demonically, "Hm… So you beg for your life like a worm? Funny… And no, I won't give you a berry. Just lie here… and suffer."

Another wave shot through her body and she screamed in agony… felt as her thoughts circled around the drug, the pain… and the drug.

o

o

-tbc-


End file.
